


Like old times

by Hotgitay



Category: In the Heights - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF, In the Heights - Miranda/Hudes
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21528028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Nina and Benny reminisce about the barrio when Nina comes home from Stanford university
Relationships: Benny/Nina Rosario
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Like old times

“Everything back at Stanford it’s different”Nina said to Benny 

Nina hadn’t told him about her decision to drop out of Stanford 

It’s been about 4 months since Nina made her decision taking what was called ‘A leave of absence’ a nicer way of saying she dropped out 

“The barrio has changed a lot since you’ve been gone”Benny told Nina 

“I can see”Nina smiles 

“Sonny is still Sonny”Benny mentioned referring to his cousin

“He’s always been Sonny”Nina reminded him 

“Still just you and him minding the bodega?”Nina inquires 

“Exactly like old times”Benny says 

“I really missed this place”Nina opened up to him 

For the first time in along time she felt truly at home


End file.
